Project Summary Graduate training at the interface of two fields such as chemistry and biology offers students a unique perspective and skills to lead basic and applied biomedical research. A fluency in both fields can inspire cross-disciplinary approaches for solving problems that may not be considered within the traditions of a single field. This proposal requests renewed support for the Chemistry Biology Interface Training program (CBI) at Johns Hopkins University (JHU). The program operates as an independent degree-granting organization that has nucleated a vibrant community of investigators from The School of Public Health (Biochemistry and Molecular Biology), The Medical School (Biophysics and Biophysical Chemistry, Pharmacology), The Kreiger School of Arts and Sciences (Biology, Biophysics, Chemistry) and The School of Engineering (Chemical and Biomolecular Engineering). Select faculty from these seven departments have joined together to lead the academic and administrative structure of this program. Supplementary funds are contributed by the departments and The Krieger School to help sustain this autonomous program. Prospective students apply directly to the CBI program and arrive in a cohort that shares a common curriculum. Courses are designed to reinforce a strong foundation in chemistry while building expertise in the biological sciences. A series of three laboratory rotations across different departments ensures a breadth of experience in research prior to selection of a dissertation advisor. A diverse array of research topics are available from the 29 faculty participating in the CBI program and include drug development, bioinorganic chemistry, enzymology, nucleic acids, and biomolecular structure, assembly and dynamics. A two-semester graduate course in chemical biology offers core instruction for the CBI program and is also open to all at JHU. Students remain active in the CBI program throughout their matriculation by participating in student-hosted seminars, literature meetings and an annual retreat. In addition, all CBI students join the monthly CBI Forum to hear and present research updates and independent proposals as well as faculty introductions and information pertaining to career and professional development. The CBI program was initiated with seed funds from the University in 2005 and first received NIH support in 2007. These funds are sufficient too support only 5 students. The current proposal requests funds for 6 students to reduce the necessity of turning away qualified applications. In the last funding cycle, student retention has been very high (95%) and over 90% since the start of the program.